warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Appledash
Help Hiya welcome to the wiki. fist thing fist :) *Friend you make a Friends list and ask user to sign if they would like to be your friend :) you will see other user have them as well. *Siggys ask a user to make you one or to say how to make one. *Charart we have a project called Warriors Wiki:Charart you can ask to join and then you can make them for cats from the books and make your own one as well. you would get some one to ask thing as well :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:44, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Friends Friends, i actually don't know how, my sig right now is wacked, but i have someone in my Clan who can help with that, which reminds me, would u like to join? P.S. Look at Hawkstar's den on my talk page and click on the link, then answer my talk page there, need help with that and i'll just send u the link.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:05, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Wow! you've accomplished alot in one day that i couldn't in a week! (Well that's probably becuz i have computer problems. And u live in MA, I was Born there, i have a little Half brother named Ryan who's 11, do u know him? User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 21:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC) siggy oh try asking Bramble Sandstar or Grocerybag well I would try and ask Bramble she is on more then the other two. Brambleclaw14 Talk 12:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Siggys Of course. What do you want it to look like? And you sign by typing four tildes; just those, not your user name. Also; just a notice; the wiki isn't for chatting on talk pages and with other users, or for roleplay. It's basically so you can edit the articles to improve them so other warriors fans can come here and learn more about their favorite series. After you're done customizing your sig and page, please try to edit contributively to the articles (especially :Category:Stubs) --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 22:57, October 26, 2009 (UTC) re yeah sure we can and would the Charart look like? Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi!!! Hi!!I’m Hiddensun but you can call me Sunny!!I noticed you were on so I decided to pass by and say hi!!Hi!!Sup?[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 21:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh just use the four tiles(like this ~~ but four) and if you want I can make you asiggy-just tell me the colour!![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 21:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Clan Here's the link 2 where u should contact me on 2 discuss Clan matters (I've been banned on here once b4 and it's not pretty, so contact me there), and i need 2 know ur rank, name, what kind of chat u would like 4 me 2 contact u with and what kind of area u would like ThunderClan 2 b in.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sup Hey Iceh! Thanks for signing the list! Let me know if you have any questions. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 22:01, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Siggy here it is: GhoststormBOO! If you don't liek ti or want me to change something just tell me!![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 15:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Project Charart Hi Icestorm! I'm Sandy, the deputy of Project Charart and by uck I saw your request to join on the project page. In future you need to leave your messages on the Project Talk Page so everyone can see them. I'll add you in to the project and assign you a mentor who can help you with any questions etc. I think your mentor will be Hawkey. If I change my mind when assigning then I'll leave you another message here =) Welcome to the project! [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 18:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) siggy ok first go to your ttalk page and click edit. then go to where i put your siggy and click on teh whole siggy and right click to copy. then go to the far right corner. at the top it says Icestorm123, my home, my talk, watchlist and more.click on more and then preference. then it says signature, so paste the siggy on the box beside where it says signature. Then click on teh box below that says "Custom signature ".after that click save and there you have it!!![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 19:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) charart I'd love to make you the charart! But I need to know whether he's a shorthair or a longhair so I know what blank to use. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 19:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Signature Icestorm123 Icestorm123 I hope this works for you. All you do is copy the coding that I have above for you, and go to page. Paste the coding into the signature box, and then click on the check box marked custom signature. Then click save. Then, all you have to do is type four tildes (~) just those, and nothing else, at the end of each message, and the signature will be left. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 21:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) If you want a charart, ask one person for it and no one else. You're allowed only one personal image, because our upload log should be used for the wiki, not the people who edit it. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 22:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Just trying to figure out this signature thingy HAPPY HALLOWEEN BOO! My cousins are also trick or treating with us Icestorm123 21:25, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: A lot of stuff Hey, no problem. And yes I can help make you a siggie if you need although I see Bramble has been helping you above. As for telling her, I expect you already have, but it's not strictly necessary as she will be able to see from the mentor/app page. =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 21:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) You can, but only one at a time... As for the coding of your current siggie, you forgot the double squared brackets before the link to your user page. It should read: GhoststormBOO! If you'd like e to help with another signature then you'll have to tell me what you want doing lol. Also, I forgot to mention, of course we can be friends. I am a friendly person and get on with pretty much anyone on here. Except those users who make no constructive edits and generally waste time lol. You're not one of them. =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 22:02, October 31, 2009 (UTC) First thing, I already told Hawkey but you can go and say hi too if you like ^_^ As for Tigerstar as a rogue, you ''wouldn't fail, you'd be fine and Hawkey would be able to help you and all the charart members would give you good tips so you needn't worry about that. I always tell people about my first charart... appalling. No shading no nothing ^_^ and then I blurred my mousewhisker so much he became wholly grey so i really don't think you have anything to worry about. Here's you siggie code: [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']][[User Talk:Icethroat123|'Wanna meet in the den?']] And here's what it looks like: [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']][[User Talk:Icethroat123|'Wanna meet in the den?']] You can change colours and things by simply replacing them with other colours or change text etc. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 10:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Icestar It's okay, I know. It's horrible. I actually have no clue what a white tabby looks like, but i figured it was like any other tabby, a base color with stripes a little bit darker. And also, I'm horrible at tabby stripes, so I'm sorry that this image is so horrible. Is it okay for the charart you wanted, or would you like for me to try and make another one, or do you know what I need to revise on this one? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 04:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey your my second apprentice! I'm Hawkey (as you know ;D) And whoa partner hold back. We got to start with something simple, let's see... please make me a brown tom with yellow eyes who is a short haired warrior. Add shading and highlights. Then show it to me and we will discuss what you need to work on, and then when were getting alot better, make Tigerstar's leader version together. Is this okay with you? [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 15:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC)